Beneath the Mask
by The Secret Lover
Summary: .:ONE-shot:. After being rescue by Huntress and Superman from Cadmus headquarters, Question gets a visit from Green Arrow. Slash, Green Arrow/Question. Not part of The Truth.


Disclaimer: -glares at owners-

Warning: Slash, as usual and spoiler's from "Question Authority" and "Flashpoint"

Pairing: Green Arrow/Question, duh

Fandom: JLU

**Beneath the Mask**

_What the-_ this was different. The last time green Arrow had seen Captain Atom in the infirmary was before he had officially joined the Justice League and even then, neither Superman nor Supergirl had seemed so upset, hurt, and angry. Not willing to approach a temperamental Superman, the blond waited for the Older of the two Kryptonians to disappear in the room next door to Capt's before making his move. "What's going on?"

The teenager bit her lip as she considered everything she had heard. "Cadmus. Cadmus got to us again."

"What?!" Emerald eyes widened at the bit of news. The last couple of encounters between the League and Cadmus had been bad enough, but the way the two super cousins took it, this must have been worse. "Come on kid, what did they do?" Easy the stress from and urgency from his voice, Ollie placed his hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her into talking.

"Question stole files from Cadmus and ended up getting captured." _No._ "He…he was held by them for nearly a week before Huntress got Superman to help her find and rescue him. Captain Atom attacked them when they tried to leave with him, which is why he's currently all beat up." Her light blue eyes began to sting as they began to brim with tears. "Professor Hamilton also joined Cadmus…he's the one who cloned me."

Enveloping Kara in a tight hug, Ollie let her cry out all her pains, muttering nonsensical words of comfort. Eyes watching the room just a few feet away, he waited until the sobs ended, receiving a small smile of gratitude before she ran off towards Superman as he exited the room and headed down the hall. _Warning, we do not have one happy camper on deck._

Making a full three-sixty turn around the room for Huntress, even looking up at the ceiling to be positive the raven haired woman wasn't around—you never knew with half the women in the watchtower—before entering the Question's room.

"Question?..." the blond whispered into the dark room, unwilling to turn on the lights in case the other man had fallen asleep.

"Y-yeah?" The voice held every bit of exhaustion the detective must have been feeling, causing Ollie to wince slightly.

"How ya feeling, you lunatic?"

"…How indeed."

He grinned at the response that he had been given to many of his questions before. _At least he can be his usual confusing self._ "Nice to know you can still keep up those annoying habits of yours."

_If only it wasn't so dark._ "You can turn on the light if you want."

"You suddenly become a mind reader?" Ollie joked as he reached out for the switch for the lights.

"Still just your basic conspiracy buff."

_Ah-ha!_ Illuminating the room, the blond gasped at the sight of the other man, body covered in lacerations and bruises. Walking over to the other's bed, a hand found its way over a particular bruise, palm flat against the discolored flesh on Question's chest. He could feel the sudden tension in the body beneath his hand as it shuddered slightly. Slowly sliding higher and higher, his hand left the abused flesh of the detective's chest to caress his swollen cheek. Staring into the face behind the mask, the face he had longed to witness for so long. _Such beautiful eyes._

"Idiot," the other man remained silent, waiting for the blond to enlighten him on how they went from joking to suddenly being an idiot. "You shouldn't have riled them up and gotten yourself tortured. Damn it all." His thumb gently brushed against the conspiracy theorist's lips as his other hand came up to run through the new red hair that replaced the usual black.

"Oliver?"

"Hey, no fair! You already know my name, but I have no clue who you are." He hoped he wasnt pouting. God help him if he was pouting at the redhead.

"Vic Sage."

"Vic…" Enjoying the feel of the name on his tongue, Ollie continued to repeat it as he lowered his head, sealing their lips together. A chaste kiss to prevent Vic from having to strain the injuries to his face, one that almost made the billionaire sing as it was returned. Pulling away slowly, he flicked his tongue against the detective's upper lip, smiling like an idiot at the disappointed look he received.

"If that's my prize for telling you my name, I should have told you sooner."

"If you thought that was good, wait until youre better and I can give you your reward for taking off your mask," he purred seductively, enjoying the open display to each look Vic's face took on. _Better hide that mask every chance I get._

* * *

**(A/N):** It just popped into my head when I was watching "Flashpoint".


End file.
